


L'inverno Bella

by Miz_Spectre



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dino x reader, Dino/Reader - Freeform, Enma x Reader, Enma/Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Giotto x Reader, Giotto/Reader, Gokudera Hayato x Reader, Gokudera Hayato/Reader - Freeform, Gokudera x Reader, Gokudera/Reader - Freeform, Hibari Kyoya x Reader, Hibari Kyoya/Reader - Freeform, Hibari x Reader, Hibari/Reader, Kozato Enma x Reader, Kozato Enma/Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Ryohei x Reader, Ryohei/Reader, Ryouhei x Reader, Ryouhei/Reader, Sasagawa Ryohei x Reader, Sasagawa Ryohei/Reader, Sasagawa Ryouhei x Reader, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Reader - Freeform, Sawada Tsunayoshi x Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader - Freeform, Tsuna x Reader, Tsuna/Reader - Freeform, Xanxus x Reader - Freeform, Xanxus/Reader - Freeform, Yamamoto Takeshi x Reader, Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader - Freeform, Yamamoto x Reader, Yamamoto/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Spectre/pseuds/Miz_Spectre
Summary: Who was it that said the other three seasons were better than winter? That was completely false. [(some TYL!)Various x Reader]Response to "25 Winter Themes" by Bluewaters from Lunaescence.





	1. Fogged Window (Tsuna)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I am again posting old fics.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter various x reader story for Reborn!/KHR or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! There are 25 chapters, the pairing character will be in the title of the chapter (a ten year later character will have TYL with their name). It's been a while since I've touched this story, so a few of the chapters are getting edited. If you read the original posting on Luna or the few chapters on GOTVG, the chapters are likely going to be in a different order since I can't reference Luna for the original order. I'm also keeping the chapter rating according to the challenge - so no mature stuff. It's heavily implied in some chapters but nothing explicit.
> 
> Of note: Many of these chapters have context clues alluding to "you" being a girl.
> 
> I expect a chapter a week for updates.
> 
> All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and the plot are all that I own.

Tsuna crashed down the stairs with his shirt half on in a panic, not unlike a typical school morning when he was late. "Ah, I overslept!!" He scrambled to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen where his mother was cleaning up the plates left from the kids' and Bianchi's breakfast. 

"Overslept for what, Tsu-kun?" Nana questioned cheerily even as her son snatched the last piece of toast and crammed it in his mouth, chewing quickly. 

"[Name]-chan is coming over today, isn't she?" Bianchi questioned smoothly, sipping some tea. 

"Right now!" Tsuna squeaked, digging both hands into his hair. "She'll be here any second and I'm not ready!!" 

"Maman! Look!" Lambo breathed heavily on the kitchen window and then drew a crude candy shape with his finger. "Candy!!" 

"Oh, that looks yummy, Lambo-kun!" Nana smiled. 

I-pin drew a broccoli floret with a face. "Broccoli monster!" 

Lambo quickly wiped away his candy, breathed heavily on the window, and drew again. "A grenade!" 

I-pin copied him. "Gyoza!" 

"Ah, such good drawings!" Nana complimented. "There's time for more of them later! Right now, it's time for a bath, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan!" 

"Eh? Reborn's not getting one?" Tsuna questioned, wiping crumbs from his lips. 

"Bianchi will give me one after," Reborn calmly informed him as Nana led the other two children out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom. Tsuna made a face at the divulging of too much information. "What are you and [Name]-chan going to do today, Tsuna?" The infant inquired. 

"Ah, erm- that is-" the teen fumbled. 

"A date?" 

"N-no!" He waved his hands in front of his flushed face. "It-it's not like that! ... huh?" 

A tap on the window caught his attention. There you stood outside of the window, your breath clouding the glass. He saw your smile as you wrote his name backward so that it was readable for him and then you drew a heart beneath his name. 

Tsuna sputtered, face completely red, and raced for the door. "B-bye!" He yelled, struggling to put on his jacket and shoes before stumbling out to meet you. 

Reborn and Bianchi watched from the kitchen window as you kissed Tsuna's cheek and he took your hand as the two of you headed off for the day. 

"A date," Reborn confirmed with a little smirk.


	2. Sharp (TYL!Gokudera)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera's turn! Please note there is explicit language (curse words) because it's Gokudera and he swears.
> 
> Be sure to check back next week for chapter 3.

A hot, bubbly bath was the perfect remedy for the chills and you were thoroughly enjoying it. Not even Gokudera joining you could make this better - he'd only be hogging your space in the tub. Luckily, he was half asleep in bed, keeping it nice and warm. 

The two of you hadn't turned on the heater yet - the weather was still warm enough that it wasn't needed, but it did get a little chilly in the apartment at night. Gokudera certainly didn't complain as it kept you cuddled up to him. 

You swirled the water in the tub, sighing happily at the scent of your favorite bubble bath. You were running out, you'd have to go buy more soon... 

_Thump._

You froze. That had come from the bedroom. Gokudera was old enough not to fall out of bed. It had been too quiet to be him anyway. Who would have broken into your apartment? You didn't hear a window smashing or the door shutting. Reborn, maybe? He could sneak in anywhere... He wasn't one for prolonged psychological torture, though - he got cheap thrills out of sneaking up on and spooking people, sure, but not another man's girlfriend in the bathtub of all places. 

Footsteps crossed the room toward the bathroom door. Your heart pumped faster. Slowly and as quietly as possible, you stood and reached for your towel. Like hell you were going to be caught naked by some perverted intruder. 

The door creaked open and you snatched the towel from the rack, wrapping it around you. 

"Mrrow?" Uri poked his head through the crack in the doorway, staring up at you with all of his catty curiosity. 

"Uri," you sighed in relief. "When did Hayato let you out?" Gokudera's intention had probably been for Uri to keep an eye on you while he dozed and waited for you to come to bed, but Uri was... well, a cat. You dropped the towel to the floor, hanging your arms over the sides of the tub once you had sunk into the hot water again with your heart still racing. 

He tilted his head cutely at you, ruby eyes innocently wide, before sneaking the rest of his body through the crack and hopping onto the edge of the tub. You reached out and scratched the top of his head. The Storm leopard cub pushed his head against your hand to demand more petting and purred as your hand slid along his back, arching to put more pressure against your hand. You had no problem paying attention to him. He was so damn cute, how could you possibly ignore him?

He flicked his tail when you twirled it with your finger and he turned to walk the other way while you petted him again. You were scratching his back when his ears perked up and he stared at the doorway. The sheets were dragging across the bed which meant Gokudera was moving. 

Uri jumped down and hurried out of the bathroom without giving you so much as a glance. You had a bad feeling. He had calmed down quite a bit from how he had been at first but that cat was still mischievous, which usually meant bad things for Gokudera. 

You pulled the plug to drain the bath water and grabbed your towel, drying off as quickly as you could. There was silence from the bedroom. You yanked on your shirt and underwear. You peered through the crack in the door to see Gokudera had rolled onto his stomach. You didn't see Uri which turned your bad feeling into an even worse feeling. 

You pushed the bathroom door open and spotted Uri. He was perched on the headboard right above Gokudera's head, shifting his feet and his tail waving back and forth. This was really not good. 

You took a step forward and Uri pounced from the headboard, claws out in midair, landing on Gokudera's butt. 

For a moment, everything was still. 

" _SHIT!_ " Gokudera yelled, flailing to get up as Uri jumped to the floor to watch the chaos. "Uri!" Gokudera grouched, already knowing the culprit. "Where the hell are you?!" He rolled about on the bed, searching for his box animal, and ended up rolling right off the bed and landing hard on the floor, barely missing hitting his head on the bedside table. "Fuck," he groaned. He was completely tangled up in the sheet, legs and arms and head sticking out of it at odd angles.

You went over to help him up, first trying to get his arms free. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he muttered, scowling behind you at Uri. The leopard cub proceeded to lick his paws and wash his face, completely ignoring both of you. Gokudera's jaw clenched at the blatant snub. 

"There." You untangled the last of the sheet from his long, toned arms. "You knew he would do something like that if you let him out, especially since you were half asleep." 

Gokudera huffed, holding the sheet around his waist as he stood before helping you to your feet. One of his hands slid down to the small of your back. "Let's just go to bed before he gets any more ideas." 

The intensity of his stare and the placement of his hand on you were more than enough to convince you there were less than innocent thoughts in his head. 

"First we need to get Uri back inside the box." You pointedly turned your head to stare at the cat. 

Gokudera stared at him as well. "Fine," he conceded. He kept the sheet wrapped around his waist as he approached his box animal. "Uri, back in the box." The cub blinked up at him and resumed licking his paws. "Get in the box or I'll put you in it." 

Uri promptly leaped at Gokudera's face, trying to scratch him. 

You'd think that after 10 years, Gokudera would have learned that threatening Uri got him nowhere.


	3. Snowflakes (TYL!Yamamoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dork is one of my favorites.
> 
> This is one of the edited chapters; I added to it a little.

"Ah, it's snowing!" You held out a gloved hand to catch a few falling snowflakes. 

"Sure is," Takeshi grinned, swinging your joined hands. 

"We should take Jiro on a walk later, don't you think? I bet he'd love to run in the snow." 

An excited, muffled bark came from beneath Takeshi's jacket where the necklace with his two box animals resided. 

"Sure," Takeshi agreed. "On the way home from the restaurant we can stop by a park." 

The two of you walked on in comfortable silence for a bit, leisurely heading for Takesushi and admiring the falling snow. 

"Do you think your dad will be surprised?" You murmured. 

"Hm?" Takeshi blinked, registering the question you asked. "Oh, yeah. But he'll be happy too." He squeezed your hand for emphasis, giving you a bright smile. 

You were needlessly worrying but Takeshi was always able to soothe and comfort you. He knew his dad and you had no reason to be fretting. It was supposed to be a happy day. 

Takeshi's gloved hand smoothed over your hair, his fingers brushing your cheek and bringing you out of your thoughts. 

You blinked up at him. 

"You have snowflakes in your hair." His smile widened. 

You stood on tiptoe and reached up, wildly ruffling his short black hair. "You too." 

He laughed. "We better hurry inside Pops' place before we get covered!" 

The two of you quickly walked the rest of the block to Takesushi, brushing snowflakes from your clothes before heading into the restaurant. 

"Oh, Takeshi, [Name]-chan!" Tsuyoshi grinned at the two of you from behind the counter as you removed your scarves and shed your outer jackets. "What brings you two here?" 

"Tsuyoshi-san," you waved, then removed your gloves. 

"Hey Dad," Takeshi greeted, making his way to the bar with you following close behind. "We just wanted to have some of your sushi!" 

Tsuyoshi stared between you and his son. You recognized that stare. He suspected you were here for another reason. "I see. I'll make your usual order, then." 

"Thanks!" 

"Thank you."

You and Takeshi took seats at the counter as he poured tea for the two of you.

"How has work been, [Name]-chan?"

"I've been studying traditional French and Italian cooking; I love baking!"

"Oh?"

Takeshi laughed. "She sure does!"

"You're a taste tester, Takeshi?"

"Yep."

"He always says everything is good."

"Because it is!"

Tsuyoshi chuckled at your banter and set the tea cups on the counter.

"Even the things I messed up?" You asked while reaching for your cup.

"That's just nitpicking about frosting and decorations, which you haven't done a lot yet! Everything tasted great!" Takeshi insisted.

Something on your hand flashed in the light and Tsuyoshi glanced over, then nearly dropped his knife as he realized there was a diamond ring on your finger.

He stared at the ring in silence for a long moment before a large grin spread across his face. "Takeshi finally asked you!" He interrupted your banter. "I've been telling him for a while he should just do it!"

You smiled in relief, happier than ever that Tsuyoshi approved. 

Takeshi, grinning himself, nudged you with his elbow. "See?"


	4. Hot Tea (TYL!Hibari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~
> 
> Might be more than one this week, depends on how I feel (and if I remember).
> 
> For reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sencha

You hummed on the way to the kitchen, your cell phone in one hand with the little bird charm swinging from your movement. The late hour of the call from Tetsuya-san didn't trouble you as you got calls at all hours of the day for one thing or another relating somehow to Kyoya. 

The heads up call gave you time to prepare the one thing that Kyoya secretly enjoyed when he returned home on cold nights such as this. You put the kettle with water inside on the stove to boil and gathered the rest of the necessary ingredients, arranging them neatly on the counter so that you could quickly prepare the tea and humming as you did so. 

Then came the soft flutter of wings and something landing lightly on top of your hair. "Hibari~ Hibari~" Hibird called from atop your head, alerting Kyoya to your position. 

He was there a few moments later, standing in the doorway, his slim, pale fingers working to undo the knot of the black tie he wore. His gray eyes glanced over you and then to the counter behind you where the ingredients were set out. 

The whistle of the kettle was your cue. "The tea will be ready in a minute if you want to change first, Kyoya." 

The tie's knot finally came loose and without a word, he turned to head for the bedroom to don his more comfortable kimono instead of the suit. With a little cheery chirp, Hibird fluttered after him and you were left alone again. 

You poured the boiling water into two cups to cool slightly and measured the _sencha_ [1] leaves exactly before placing them into the empty teapot for steeping. After checking the water temperature in the cups, you poured the water into the teapot with the leaves and covered it. In the minute it took the leaves to steep, the cups were placed on the serving tray for transport to the living room. 

With the steeping time of the tea finished, you delicately poured the hot liquid to the last drop into the cups and then it was off to where Kyoya was certainly waiting for you now. As expected, he was already seated at the kotatsu dressed in his kimono with that bored look he'd mastered long ago when you entered. 

His sharp eyes observed as, without fail, you served his tea first (like always) with such a warm smile on your face. "Welcome home, Kyoya." 

"Hm." It was the only acknowledgment he gave, but there was the peek of a pleased smirk over the top of his cup before he savored the heat of tea as it pushed back the lingering cold of the snowy winter night he had traipsed through to get home. 

That sensuous smirk was still on his face as he watched you partake in the tea as well, eyes lingering on your throat as you swallowed and then to your parted lips when you sighed happily. You flushed pink when you saw the look he was giving you. 

The tea wasn't the only thing hot tonight.


	5. Ice (TYL!Dino)

"Dino, are you sure about this?" Your grasp tightened on his hand as he led you across the street. 

You'd rather be back inside where it was warm, drinking coffee or espresso or hot chocolate. You were more appropriately dressed for a date (which you'd been expecting when he invited you over) rather than a walk with your designer heels, knee-length dress and long but thin coat. And what if a rival family tried attacking? The two of you were without any his men. That thought alone made you more than nervous.

"Yeah." He smiled charmingly. "We'll be fine. Just a few blocks and we'll go back." 

"...Dino." 

"Uh-huh?" 

"Reborn put you up to this - whatever this is you're doing." 

"It was that easy to tell?" Dino frowned. 

"It's just something that Reborn would do." You shrugged. "After I heard about the extreme lengths he went to train you and Tsuna, it's not all that surprising." 

"He was right about you." The Cavallone boss sighed.

"Right?" 

Dino nodded. "You saw right through me." 

You laughed a little. "Will you tell me why we're on a walk instead of having a fantastic dinner? I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go." You would dress very nicely when the occasion called for it, but you were more comfortable in less formal clothes. 

"Hmm, maybe." It really wasn't fair how gorgeous he looked while smirking like that. He stared into your eyes. "You look beautiful." 

You flushed at his heartfelt words. Even after dating for a year, Dino could give you the simplest, sincerest compliment and you'd swoon. 

The walk continued on in comfortable silence. The chilly air helped to cool your burning cheeks by the time you were heading back to the Cavallone house. Dino's relaxed pace slowed as you reached the last block before the house and he pulled you to the far right of the sidewalk, turning so that he faced you. You blinked curiously up at him. What was going on?

He gently held your face between his hands. "I want to ask you something." Your heart started racing. What did he want to ask? He brushed some hair from your shoulder with one hand, curling it around his fingers. That tender look in his brown eyes was all too familiar - it was the one that always preceded his kisses. 

You suddenly felt very nervous. "W-what is it?" 

"Well..." He moved closer, shuffling his feet, and suddenly cried out with wide eyes as something slick on the sidewalk made his feet slip out from beneath him. He pulled you down with him, unintentionally yanking on your hair as he fell. 

The wind was knocked out of you as you landed, knees throbbing in pain and your hands braced on Dino's chest. You reached up and touched the incredibly tender spot on your head, checking to see if he'd ripped part of your hair out - which he hadn't, thankfully. 

Dino groaned from beneath you, grimacing in pain from landing on his back. "I'm sorry!" He struggled a bit to sit up. "Are you all right?" 

"I-I think so." You moved off of him, sitting between his legs on the sidewalk and still holding your head. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head, mussing his beautiful blonde hair. "I've been through worse." 

"Why did we fall...?" You glanced around as Dino sat up completely. Your hand touched something extremely cold and smooth. "Ice?" A glance up and down the street revealed small patches of ice scattered across the sidewalk. You sighed. Dino and slippery surfaces just did not go together if he was by himself. 

He stood (thankfully off of the ice) and held his hand out to you. "Here, let me help you." 

Your shaking hand grasped his and you got to your feet, knees aching fiercely. Dino wouldn't look at your face as he dusted off your coat, being extremely gentle. You lifted his chin to meet his eyes. 

"I'm okay, Dino. Let's just go inside and have dinner at home tonight." 

That soft look was in his eyes again. He made no move to start walking back to the house. "I still haven't asked you." His words cause your nervousness to return full force as he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Would you like to live with me?" 

Your lips actually parted a little in shock. He wanted you to move in? With him? You'd thought you were the one rushing into your feelings and questioning yourself if you loved him, but it seemed he was just as drawn to you.

Your hands slid into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. His hands rested on your back, holding you close. "I think I need some more convincing," you murmured against his lips. 

You felt his smirk. "Let's start with dinner and go from there, darling."


	6. Chill (TYL!Xanxus)

You were glad to be back at the Varia Headquarters and out of the freezing weather. The party at the Vongola Castle lasted longer than you'd thought but it had been fun seeing everyone again - even if you had to pretend you were a single, low-level operative in the Vongola. Only Tsuna and those close to him really knew otherwise. Being involved with the Varia came with a lot more secrecy than normal in the mafia but you'd long been accustomed to it. 

You shivered despite still wearing your long jacket and being inside. The cold air was stubbornly clinging to you - a longer dress would have been much better than your knee-length choice, but you really loved how the dress looked on you and made you feel. Since you were back at the headquarters, you could take a quick, hot shower and go to bed. 

Quietly, you made your way upstairs to Xanxus' study. He was most likely brooding and drinking while pretending he wasn't waiting for you to get back. The entire headquarters was silent and dimly lit, giving you a rather creepy feeling as you walked down the hallway. 

Gently, you knocked on the door to the study. 

No answer. 

You carefully opened the door only until it was cracked, looking around cautiously. The room was motionless. You pushed the door open further and stepped inside. 

Xanxus was indeed at his desk. 

He was slumped in his chair, feet propped up on the surface of the desk at the left corner and an empty whiskey glass on the right. Your eyes followed the laced boots past his knees and up the black pants that clung tightly to his legs and were slung low on his hips, one arm hanging over the arm rest of the chair, rumpled white shirt and black jacket draped over his shoulders, his head propped up in his other hand and long bangs covering his closed crimson eyes. 

He breathed deeply, fast asleep. 

You swallowed hard, looking him over again. Not even the scars on his body could hide how handsome he was. You hardly ever got to see him like this... but you knew better than to wake him up, even though you desperately wanted to touch him. It took all of your self-control to leave the room. You didn't move your eyes from his form even as you backed out into the hall and gingerly closed the door. 

You forced yourself to continue down the hall to your bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom, starting the shower. It would warm you up and calm your excited nerves. 

Back in the bedroom, you draped your coat across the bed, removed your heels and nylons, and shimmied out of your dress, draping it on the bed as well. You went back into the bathroom only in your panties and checked the temperature of the shower -- hot. Perfect. 

You put your hair up so it wouldn't get wet, shivering despite the bathroom starting to steam from the hot water. It wasn't exactly warm if you were one flimsy piece of clothing from naked. You stretched, standing on tiptoe to ease the aching of your feet, and shivered again. It felt as though there were eyes watching you - like Xanxus' intense stare that made you shudder as if cold... 

You stilled and slowly turned to the doorway. 

There stood Xanxus, barefoot and arms crossed over his chest, jacket still hanging from his shoulders as he stared down at you. The light in the bathroom made the crimson color of his eyes brighter, as if they were burning like embers. 

He had you trapped. 

"Xanxus..." You covered yourself to feel less exposed under his stare but it was useless. 

He walked forward, reaching one hand out to tangle in your hair. He didn't need to tug because you tilted your head back in expectation of his hard kiss, your own hands reaching to undo his belt as your lips collided.


	7. Winter Sun (TYL!Ryohei)

The alarm on your cell phone ensured you were up before sunrise - the depth of the darkness both inside and outside told you it would be at least an hour before the sun would even think of shining. Rubbing your eyes, you regretfully left the warmth and comfort of your bed and took off your pajamas, putting on your socks, running pants, sports bra and T-shirt. You were searching for your tennis shoes when your phone vibrated and the screen lit up like a beacon in your dark room. 

You picked it up and squinted at the bright light of the screen, reading the new message. _Almost there! Ready yet?_

You sent a message back right away, fingers clicking rapidly over the buttons. _Almost. You close?_ You pocketed your phone and after quickly tying your shoes, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail before heading to the bathroom to hurriedly brush your teeth. 

Again, the little device vibrated, buzzing noisily with a new message. _Here now. Let's go!!_

You grinned at his excitement. _On my way!_

You pulled on your hoodie and your brightly-colored earmuffs, pocketing your keys on the way out of your room. You made sure to lock the front door of your apartment behind you before heading downstairs to meet him. 

The blast of cold early morning air that greeted you upon exiting your apartment building made you shiver as you hurried down the last few steps to the sidewalk. His shadow shifted back and forth as he moved from side to side beneath the street light while waiting for you. He stilled when he saw you, grinning sheepishly, and raised his hand as a greeting. He, too, was wearing a running/jogging outfit complete with a hoodie and earmuffs and two water bottles were tucked under one arm. 

You smiled back, jumping down the last step to land next to him. "Ready?" you questioned, taking the water bottle he offered you. 

He nodded, thrusting his fist into the air. "First we stretch!" 

You let him guide you through the stretches like he always did with gentle touches here or there to correct your posture. Once that was done, both of you did some jumping jacks to warm up further and then set off on your jog - a long route to Namimori Shrine and back. 

These weekly morning jogs were a peaceful time for the two of you to simply be in each other's presence. Often, he would regale you with outrageous stories about the Varia on his trips to Italy or gush about his younger sister Kyoko and anything new that was happening in her life. You enjoyed this time regardless of what he talked about - if he spoke at all. Sometimes he was quiet, just savoring this time alone with you before the hectic day began, like he was today. 

You were already at the steps of Namimori Shrine, slowing to a stop as he waited for you there. You took the chance to drink some water since he was as well. 

"Five times!" He declared while recapping his water bottle. 

"Five?" You gasped, already breathing hard just from the jog. 

"Training means pushing yourself to the extreme!" He reminded you. He'd been letting you off easy the past few weeks with only three reps up and down the stairs after all.

"Five times," you relented, knowing that protesting would only make the number go up. 

"Go!" 

His longer legs helped him move faster, but you stayed half a step behind him for all five sets and were not breathing as hard as you thought, much to your surprise and his delight. His "training to the extreme" was sound advice after all if you were keeping up with him. 

"That was extremely good!" He grinned, teeth flashing in the dim light of the beginning of sunrise. "Stretch again," he ordered, moving to face you and guide you through them again. "We'll rest before going back," he said when you were finished stretching. 

You followed him over to one of the stone benches and sat beside him, watching the landscape and sky lighten as the sun crept higher and higher into the sky. The blue-black sky had already faded away into a pale, almost white blue as your eyes turned toward the east and gradually, it became pastel yellow and then warm orange. The clouds were tinted a blushing pink and became more intense as the sun rose higher and higher, then quickly faded to a light gray when the sun began peeking over the horizon. 

As fascinating as the sunrise was, you were also focused on the man beside you. His platinum colored hair took on the faint hues of the sunrise and you watched the light play across his strong features. 

He caught you staring at him. A slow smile spread across his face. A smile that reminded you just how much he affected you. 

"... what?" Your voice was oddly quiet as he stared you down with _that_ look. 

"I forgot something!!" 

You blinked. What had he forgotten? 

He leaned over, his head tilted slightly to one side, and chastely pressed his lips to yours, pulling back with a goofy smile on his face. "It's extremely nice to see you this morning!" 

_Oh_. 

Your cheeks heated at the sweet gesture. He was always catching you off guard like that, but it also gave you an idea... You took his face in both of your hands and guided his face closer to yours, returning his tender kiss with one of your own. "Good morning to the extreme, Ryohei," you murmured.


	8. Numb (high school!Enma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I missed last week's chapter, so here's a double upload.

"It's so cold! How is winter Adel's favorite season?!" Your complaint was muffled by the scarf covering your mouth and nose from the freezing air. You tried to shrink further into your coat but there was nowhere to go. 

The gloved hand in yours squeezed gently. "I don't think it's so much about the weather." His mouth and nose were covered with a scarf too, but you could see the fond smile in his crimson eyes directed at you which would have made you blush if you could feel your cheeks. "A lot of holidays are in winter, right? Not just in Japan, but all over the world, too."

"You're right," you murmured. The Simon Family might still be small compared to many other mafia families, but they were incredibly close to one another. Of course Adelheid would treasure that - you all did. Anyone who knew loss held tightly to what remaining family he or she had. Which is why you stayed so close to Enma like the others. You didn't want him to feel alone. "Tsuna-kun invited everyone to spend the day of Christmas with the Vongola, right?"

"Mm," Enma nodded, "everyone's excited to go." You heard the delight in his voice to be able to visit Tsuna and the other Vongola family members during such a normally hectic time of the year. 

"Me too," you added softly. A sudden wind had you shivering despite your warm layers of clothing. "Let's get home, it's freezing out here!" 

He chuckled at your dislike of the current weather, being rather indifferent to it himself, but he did feel the cold seeping through his clothes and matched your hurried pace back to your apartment with ease due to his longer legs. "I don't want you to turn into a popsicle, so I guess we should hurry." 

"I think I'm one already; I can't feel anything!" Okay, so maybe you were exaggerating a teensy bit but you really just might turn into a popsicle if you stayed in the freezing outdoors much longer. Thankfully the errands that weren't done could easily be done another day as they weren't urgent. 

You were both moving as fast as your chilled bodies would go, which wasn't altogether that fast, but you made it inside the apartment, the winter chill clinging annoyingly to your clothes even in the warmer air inside as you began shedding them. With your coat, scarf, gloves, and earmuffs gone, you rubbed your arms to try warming up. You envied Enma for being unaffected by the cold. 

His outerwear already removed, Enma took off his shoes and stepped into his house slippers, moving into the living area. He paused when he didn't sense you follow and glanced back. You were still standing by the door, your arms wrapped tightly around yourself as you shivered noticeably. He frowned slightly, concerned at how cold you were. It wasn't usually like you to be so affected by it. 

With a few steps, he was standing in front of you, his hands on your trembling shoulders. "You really are cold..." 

Your shaky nod was all it took to convince him. 

His hands, warm and large and comforting, cupped your cheeks and your shivering subsided. He knew that alone wouldn't be enough. With his hands still cupping your cheeks, he leaned down as he tilted your head up and connected your lips so gently, so sweetly. Warmth flooded your entire body from your heart, incredibly touched by how such a simple and chaste thing from him could make everything right. 

His breath was warm on your skin as his mouth hovered near yours. "... is that better...?" 

"Yes," your brushed your lips over his just as sweetly, "much better."


	9. Rest (Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto/Reborn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was part of a double upload, be sure to check last chapter if you like Enma!
> 
> Background on this chapter: Reader is Italian (or non-Japanese if you can't stand being defined) which is why she calls everyone by their first name even though she uses "-kun."

"Ciaossu, [Name]," Reborn greeted from Tsuna's shoulder when you opened the front door. His pupil shifted nervously. Gokudera, standing behind Tsuna, continued his rant about Yamamoto loving baseball more than the Tenth while said athlete just smiled in the face of the bomber's anger. 

Yamamoto left Gokudera arguing with air as he greeted you with his usual brilliant smile and a wave. "Hey there!" 

"Pay attention, you baseball freak!" Gokudera snapped, grabbing the collar of Yamamoto's shirt. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Your voice sounded strange because of your stuffed nose. 

"Ow!" Tsuna winced when Reborn pinched him instead of answering you. "We, uh, brought your homework from today." 

You blinked at them. "Um, thanks. Do you want to come in?" 

"We do." Reborn hopped down from Tsuna's shoulder and entered your house. 

"Wha- Reborn!" Tsuna scolded before he flushed. "S-sorry, [Name]-chan..." 

"It's fine." You smiled gently. "Come in, Tsuna-kun," you motioned for him to go inside. "You too, Takeshi-kun, Hayato," you interrupted Gokudera's lecture.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto moved to follow Tsuna inside but was roughly elbowed in the side by a surly Gokudera wanting to be on Tsuna's heels. "Sorry Gokudera, didn't see you there!" The baseball star called after him, entering your house last. They all shed their coats and scarves and removed their shoes before they moved further into your house.

"Make yourselves comfortable in the living room," you told to them while shutting the front door. "Does anyone want something to drink?" 

"We're fine." Reborn answered before the boys could say anything as they dropped their backpacks to the floor around the table in your living room. "Were you taking a nap down here, [Name]?" The baby hitman eyed the couch with the excessive amount of pillows on one side and a blanket pushed to the other, half on the floor. 

"Uh-huh," you nodded. "I wasn't able to sleep last night so I thought watching some TV might help put me to sleep." 

"W-we didn't wake you up did we?" Tsuna was hesitant to sit - had they disrupted your nap? 

"No, you didn't." You folded the blanket and draped it over one arm of the couch. "My idea didn't work so well." Gokudera muttered something and it was too low for you to hear but you ignored him anyway. "Did all of you come to give me the homework I missed from today or is there another reason for such a visit?"

"Tsuna noticed you weren't at school today and was heartbroken, so he volunteered to bring your homework," Reborn supplied, hopping up onto the couch arm opposite of the one with the blanket. 

No, Tsuna quite clearly remembered being worried about you, but he hadn't been heartbroken about it! People got sick sometimes, it was normal for them to miss school or work then! "That's not-!" Reborn pointed Leon's gun form at him behind your back and the future Vongola Tenth clammed up. 

"We were worried so we came too!" Yamamoto pitched in, settling on the floor. 

"No we weren't!" Gokudera contradicted him, then turned his glare on you. "If the Tenth gets a stupid cold from you, I'll blow up your house!!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, there's no need for that!" Tsuna was quick to reprimand him, nearly falling as he sat across the table from Yamamoto. 

Though Tsuna was panicked, you took Gokudera's threat with a grain of salt. "Being sick does get boring, so having company for a bit is fun! It was nice of you guys to come check on me, thank you!" 

"Tch." Gokudera finally took his seat between Tsuna and Yamamoto, facing the couch. 

"Y-you're welcome!"

"No problem!" 

"Why are you still up? You're sick. Sit down." Reborn was aiming Leon's gun form at you. 

Tsuna flailed, knocking one of his textbooks from the table. "R-Reborn! You don't need to threaten sick people!" 

Holding your hands up in surrender, you quickly took a seat on the couch and pulled the folded blanket into your lap. "See? Sitting. Can you not point that thing at me?" 

"Okay." The baby hitman turned the gun on Tsuna again. "Why aren't you doing your homework? If you fail your next test, you'll have extra training to do." Tsuna choked and scrambled for the nearest textbook. "You two better not slack off either," Reborn eyed Gokudera and Yamamoto with a wicked gleam. Leon turned back into a chameleon and made himself comfortable on Reborn's fedora. 

"Gotcha, little guy! We'll do our best!" Yamamoto was ever the optimist, even in the face of Reborn's potential punishment.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll make sure you don't fail!" And Gokudera, of course, was avid as ever about trying to help Tsuna. 

You didn't even bother trying not to smile at their usual craziness. "Are you sure they don't need a snack or something?" 

"Positive." Reborn didn't even hesitate while jumping into your lap and settling down like he was right at home. 

The boys started in on the mathematics homework and the group of you settled into a somewhat-peaceful study session as Gokudera breezed over the day's lesson so you wouldn't be too lost with the notes he was so graciously providing you (at Tsuna's request as threatened by Reborn). 

"You didn't need to force Tsuna to check up on me, Reborn." You kept your voice low to avoid attention.

The baby hitman smirked up at you. "He was uselessly worrying so I gave him a push." 

"Really? I would've thought you were worried too and wanted to check on me." 

He turned back to observe Tsuna tugging at his hair in frustration as he got another wrong answer. "Perhaps." 

You sighed at the evasive answer. Typical Reborn. "Thank you," you covered a large yawn with your hands, "for bringing them here, Reborn." You leaned back against the couch, smiling as Yamamoto laughed at something and Gokudera grumbled. 

The boys' quiet conversation as their study session continued only lulled you further into sleep. The only one to notice was Reborn, who observed your peaceful expression and your head gently tilted to the side with a smug tilt on his lips and a glint in his eye. After a moment, he turned back to the three boys to supervise their studying. It wasn't long before the hitman tutor fell asleep as well.

 

"Hey, [Name]-chan, can you check-" Yamamoto looked up and stopped speaking, a smile lighting up his face upon seeing your peaceful expression. "Haha, she and the little guy fell asleep." 

Tsuna looked up as well, forgoing his homework for the moment. "She must have been really tired..." 

"Useless girl," Gokudera grumbled. 

"She looks cute, don't you think?" Yamamoto asked, still smilling.

Tsuna's face flushed and even Gokudera turned slightly pink as he scowled at Yamamoto. 

"Who the hell was thinking that, baseball freak?!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, not so loud!" Tsuna was quick to hush him, glancing back and forth between his friends and you. "We shouldn't wake her up!"

"Sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera immediately apologized in a whisper before smugly adding, "More obsessed with girls now, baseball freak?" 

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a puzzled stare. "Why would I be?" 

Gokudera ground his teeth at Yamamoto's oblivious nature. "You're the one who brought up how you think she's cute!" 

"Because she is," Yamamoto admitted easily, smiling again as he watched you breathe. Both Tsuna and Gokudera's faces flushed. "Right, Tsuna?" 

"U-uh... y-yeah..." Tsuna murmured. 

"If Tenth says so, then I guess... she can be cute," Gokudera relented.


	10. Mittens (high school!Tsuna)

"This is impossible, Reborn!" Tsuna ran his hands through his messy hair and let his upper body flop over the table with his homework spread over it.

A kick to his lower back made him jolt upright. "With an attitude like that, it's no wonder you're No-Good Tsuna," Reborn scolded. "The Tenth Boss of the Vongola doesn't give up so easily." 

"But I'm not-" Tsuna yelped when Reborn's tiny hand held Leon's gun form to his head. 

"If you don't want to do homework, you can use more training." 

Tsuna quickly sat up straight and slid his notes and textbook in front of him. The numbers and letters swam together on the page, making him dizzy just looking at them. _I'm terrible at math! Too bad Gokudera-kun said he wouldn't be over until later this afternoon..._

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called through his bedroom door. "[Name]-chan is here to see you!" 

He stood instantly. _[Name]-chan? Why is she-_ "Ah!" His breath left his lungs with a small wheeze as he hit the floor, having tripped over his own two feet while heading toward the door. "Ouch." 

"Tsu-kun?" The door swung open and his mother with you peeking over her shoulder stood in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" 

"Uh, y-yeah!" Tsuna quickly got to his feet, face warm. 

"I'll make some snacks and bring them up, okay?" Nana didn't wait for a response from you or Tsuna before going back downstairs to the kitchen. 

Tsuna's eyes wouldn't meet yours as the two of you stood awkwardly. 

"Ciaossu. Come inside, [Name]," Reborn spoke up for his student where he sat on Tsuna's bed. 

You didn't make a move to do so. "Is that okay with you, Tsuna-kun?" 

"H-huh? Oh, yeah." Tsuna shuffled backward enough so you could come into his room before leaving the door open a crack. 

"Were you doing homework?" You were curiously reading a page of Tsuna's notes. "I didn't interrupt did I?" 

Tsuna's mouth opened to answer but instead, "No. Tsuna was giving up on his math homework," Reborn told you. 

"Reborn!" Tsuna's face felt hot. He couldn't believe his tutor would just blurt it out in front of you! "I was just having trouble," Tsuna insisted, trying to save face. 

"I have trouble with math too," you admitted, wrinkling your nose in distaste. You made yourself comfortable on the floor opposite of Tsuna's spot at the table. 

His palms were sweating as he sat down in his previous spot, hurriedly gathering up his mess of papers. "Gokudera-kun is coming by later to help me; i-if you want, you can stay." 

"Sure!" Your answer was without hesitation and you were smiling. "Oh, I actually came here to give you something, Tsuna-kun!" You unzipped your backpack, reached in and pulled out a wrapped gift with care before offering it to him. The wrapping paper was brightly colored and distinctly childish with cutesy dinosaur print. "My little brother said I had to use this paper since the person I was giving the gift to was a boy," you confessed quietly when you saw how hesitant Tsuna was to take it from you. 

His face now warm, Tsuna carefully took the gift from you, nearly flinching when your fingers touched. He blinked down at it, wondering what you could possibly want to give him. 

"Open it, Tsuna." Reborn's order brought Tsuna's focus out of his thoughts. 

"R-right." One of his fingers broke through the middle of paper and he peeled back both sides, staring in surprise at the item laying on the table in front of him. 

A pair of black knit mittens with sky flame orange 27's on the backs of them. 

Reborn's curious stare landed on you. "Mittens?" 

"W-well..." your gaze fell to your lap, not moving from your nervously twisting fingers, "since Tsuna-kun now has the Vongola ring and gloves instead of the mittens from Leon, I thought he would need new ones." 

The pale pink in your cheeks darkened when both of them were silent. 

"Not gloves?" Reborn finally spoke, sounding rather curious as to your choice of mittens. 

The sudden slump of your shoulders gave you away. "N-no, I didn't think of that..." 

Tsuna's chest hurt at the defeated tone in your voice. He'd never heard you sound like that before. You put so much thought and attention to giving _him_ a gift and you were starting to regret it. That was wrong. 

"I-I can make them into gloves," you offered, reaching for the mittens on the table, "I just need to take some measurements and it may be a few days but-"

On reflex, Tsuna put his hand over yours before you could take them. "What do you mean "make them?"" 

The pink flush on your face darkened to pale red before spreading to your ears, your eyes darting between Tsuna and Reborn. "I knit them myself," you finally admitted, staring at your lap again. "I asked someone in the handicraft club to teach me how." 

You _made_ those mittens. For him. 

"I don't want gloves." Your head shot up when Tsuna spoke, eyes wide as he went on. "[Name]-chan made mittens for me so I'll wear them," he declared with certainty, locking his gaze with yours. 

You said nothing for a long moment and Tsuna's courage began to wane. 

Then you smiled. "Okay, Tsuna-kun." 

Neither of you saw Reborn as he looked on, smirking in satisfaction.


	11. White Breath (Gokudera)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been slacking; here's 3 chapters to catch up.

"Ah, Gokudera!" You called, waving one hand as you hurried over to where he stood outside of Tsuna's.

He tilted his head back and exhaled, his breath visible in the chilled air. "Hey." He greeted you. 

The smell of cigarette smoke hit you full force. "You were out here smoking?" 

"Yeah. What did you think that was?" Gokudera pointed upward. 

"I thought you were waiting for me," you muttered, eyes now fixed on the ground.

"You took too long." He started walking to the front door. "Since you're finally here, let's go in. Tenth needs my help with today's homework!" 

You twitched. If you were so insignificant in comparison to Tsuna in his eyes, why the hell did he even wait out here for you?! And he'd even smoked a cigarette, so now the smell was clinging all over him and-! 

...oh. 

Oh, you knew how to give him a little payback. 

You dug around in your purse, quickly finding the desired object. You popped off the top as you hurried to catch Gokudera before he went inside. 

"Hey, Gokudera." You pulled out your body spray and promptly spritzed it all over his back. 

"What the-" He coughed as the girly fragrance invaded his nose. "What is that?!" He turned to snatch it from your hand only to get the front of his shirt sprayed. "Gimme that!" He reached for you again, only for you to jump back.

"Now you don't stink like cigarette smoke!" You gleefully informed him. 

"I smell like a damn girl!" He didn't share your enthusiasm and continued chasing you. "Stop running away!" 

"You're just slow, Gokudera~" You teased, stepping backward out of his reach. But you misstepped and lost your balance, falling back toward the concrete walkway.

"Hey!" Gokudera yelled. He grabbed your arm to stop you while he moved in close and wrapped one arm around you, his hand resting on your back to steady you. Your shaking hands immediately clutched at his shoulders, clenched so tightly that your knuckles were white. "Idiot, watch where you step!" He scolded you. 

"S-sorry..." You were too shaken up to be angry with him for yelling at you. "Thanks, Gokudera." 

"Che, whatever." 

He avoided looking at your face while you stared at his. You'd never noticed how green his eyes were before now.

"This is where you kiss her, Gokudera." 

Reborn's voice made the two of you jump and scramble apart, red faced and unwilling to look at each other. 

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera sputtered. "I don't-"

"Was I wrong that you wanted to?" Tsuna's infant tutor smirked. 

Gokudera fell silent as Reborn went back into the house. 

"Hey." Your hand gently touched Gokudera's shoulder. He looked up just in time for you to kiss his cheek. You pressed something into his hand before following Reborn inside. "Before you try kissing me for real, chew some gum to get rid of that smoke breath." 

Gokudera twitched. "You!!" He charged up the steps and inside Tsuna's house after you.


	12. New-Fallen Snow (Yamamoto)

"Gyahahahaha, take this, Reborn!" What was a nice walk through the park to enjoy the new snow of course turned into a chance for Lambo to attempt assassinating Reborn. 

Poor Tsuna, on whose shoulder Reborn was perched, was pelted by softball-sized snowballs that all hit him and didn't touch Reborn, who managed to dodge while remaining perfectly still. The future Vongola Decimo collapsed back into the snow with a strangled cry after being repeatedly smacked in the face with snowballs. 

"Tenth!"/"Tsuna!" 

"Stupid cow!!" Gokudera chased after Lambo and thankfully stopped the snowball assault. 

"Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto helped him up and then let you, Kyoko, and Haru fret over brushing the snow from his clothes and hair. 

Reborn hopped over to your shoulder. "You should've dodged, No Good Tsuna," he scolded. 

"How does a normal person dodge that?!" Tsuna demanded. 

Reborn's eyes glinted and Tsuna felt suddenly very ill. "Let's play a game," the baby announced. 

"What kind of game, Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked. 

"War." 

"War?!" Tsuna squeaked. 

"You mean a snow fight, Reborn?" You questioned. "I haven't had one of those in a long time!" 

"You have to sit out," the baby ordered. "The teams won't be even otherwise." 

You frowned. "What? Why?" 

"Yamamoto will be sitting out as well." 

"Me?" The baseball star pointed to himself. "That's okay! We'll play the next game, right?" He asked you. 

"Yeah." You were still disappointed you had to sit out but if Reborn said so, there was no going against it. 

Reborn hopped up to Yamamoto's shoulder. As Lambo tried running past to escape Gokudera, Reborn nailed him with a snowball, which knocked him face first in the snow as the bomber skidded to a stop a foot from crashing into Yamamoto. 

"These are the rules." Reborn explained, "It will be boys versus girls. The park is the field. The team with the last player standing wins. You are only allowed 3 seconds of shelter at a time or you're disqualified." He glanced between the gawking face of Tsuna and the determined faces of Gokudera and the girls. "The teams are No Good Tsuna, Gokudera, and Lambo versus Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin." 

"What?! Why does the stupid cow have to be on our team?!" 

Reborn ignored him. "Go," he signaled the start of the game. 

A snowball thrown by I-pin whizzed past the bomber's head and with a curse, Gokudera grabbed Lambo out of the snow and backed away quickly. 

You, Reborn, and Yamamoto watched from the sidelines as Tsuna weakly threw snowballs at Kyoko and Haru and dodged half heartedly as they returned fire while I-pin single-handedly went after both Gokudera and Lambo. The little Bovino boy was groggy from being hit before the game started but once Gokudera told him that he could throw all the snowballs he wanted in _that_ \- he pointed - direction, Lambo gleefully began lobbing them at the girls. 

It didn't take long for the "war" to boil down to two final players. While Gokudera and Lambo had each managed to hit Kyoko and Haru, they were both picked off by I-pin, which left the only two players on the field as I-pin and Tsuna. He barely dodged I-pin's attacks and any snowballs he threw back either fell short or were too wide. 

Gokudera and Yamamoto were cheering Tsuna on while Kyoko and Haru called encouragements to I-pin. You kept quiet, simply observing like Reborn, but cheering for both of them. 

Lambo was bored since he'd already been tagged out and was running circles around the group, shoveling up snow with his hands and making snowballs. "Gyahaha!! Lambo-san is the greatest! And he will kill Reborn!" Such a bold statement said with childish glee was accompanied by a massive snowball thrown at Reborn sitting rather comfortably on Yamamoto's head. 

The baseball star dodged it easily. "Haha, Lambo, that was a good throw!" He evaded the other ones that followed with his usual laid back grin. "I should teach you to play baseball!" 

"Hey," Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's jacket and yanked, "no one said to stop cheering for the Tenth, baseball freak!!"

"Ah, sorry Gokudera!" 

Yamamoto turned back to the "war" and Lambo renewed his efforts in aiming for Reborn and pegging Gokudera a few times. "Idiot cow! Stop distracting us from the Tenth!" Naturally, the bomber gave chase to stop him once again. 

"Gupya!" Lambo ran from him, making faces and throwing snowballs back at Gokudera over his shoulder, rejoicing when Gokudera would get hit. "Stupidera's slow~" 

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko pulled the other girl down as she ducked a wild snowball thrown by Lambo. 

"Haru was almost a practice target!" The brunette exclaimed, slowly standing up. 

By now, Lambo was throwing snowballs in random directions as he ran. 

"Kyoko, Haru! Watch out!" You grabbed Kyoko's shoulders and pulled her back toward you as a rogue snowball shot right between the two girls. 

"Thank you!" Kyoko breathed as she straightened, caught off guard by your sudden move. 

You glanced down when snow landed heavily on your foot and then up to see Yamamoto's arm extended out in front of you, a snowball in his hand not too far from your face. "Wow, that was close!" Yamamoto's voice rang out. "We need to be more careful, I guess! I don't want you getting hit," he smiled at you, lowering his hand. 

It felt like there were a thousand butterflies in your stomach and your cheeks suddenly felt very hot. 

"Tsuna has no ammunition," Reborn commented. "Yamamoto, why don't you throw that one to him?" 

"Good idea, little guy! Hey, Tsuna," the baseball star called, "catch!" 

From the corner of your eye, Gokudera's head snapped in Yamamoto's direction. "Tenth-"

Yamamoto's expression turned very serious as he started the wind up for a baseball pitch and then let the ball fly right toward a wide-eyed Tsuna. The scared teenager gave a panicked cry and tried making a run for it, abandoning Reborn's war game, but the snowball was too fast. Just when you thought it would hit him, Tsuna suddenly tripped and went sprawling face-first in the snow. 

"Tenth!"/"Tsuna!"/"Tsuna-san!"/"Tsuna-kun!" The lot of you raced to check on him. 

"I-pin wins," Reborn, still sitting on Yamamoto's head, called out. 

You heard the snowball thrown by Yamamoto make a hard impact with a nearby tree and left Tsuna to the care of the others to investigate, your jaw dropping when you saw the tree. There, about a meter and a half ahead, a tree had a large crack across it and an impact site the size of a softball. 

The cute, happy-go-lucky Yamamoto had the throwing arm of a _demon_.


	13. Blizzard (TYL!Hibari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best stuff but it's a chapter.
> 
> End of the catch-up update. Should be back to a weekly schedule next week.

You had lived with Hibari Kyoya long enough to know when something was amiss in his house. Your biggest clue was the abnormal number of Foundation members you encountered on your way to the living room. They were almost all completely silent, only greeting you with nods, looking rather like frightened rabbits while avoiding the direction you were walking. Many of them sported bumps and bruises, some even with bandages. 

Only Hibari could make grown men so afraid of their own shadows. 

Even Kusakabe, Hibari's long-time second in command, stood outside the sliding living room door, nervously shifting from one foot to the other until he saw you. 

"Tetsuya-san-" 

"You're awake," Kusakabe interrupted, the tension you abruptly noticed fading in his relaxing expression, "Kyo-san wanted to see you." He slid the door open before you could say anything else. 

Hibari was sitting with his back to the door still dressed in his suit, which was rather strange since he usually wore a kimono when home. "Didn't I say to stay out?" His words were spoken with that dangerous tone he had when he was about to violently ~~bite~~ beat someone ~~to death~~. 

"It's me, Kyoya," you answered, nodding to Kusakabe before entering the room. The door slid shut behind you and Hibari's second-in-command's footsteps faded down the hall. 

"You slept too long." 

At least a four hour nap was required after a fifteen hour flight home from Italy. "You're being ridiculous." His stony silence made you sigh. He was a pro at being difficult, that was for certain. You walked around and sat in front of him, covering up a yawn before resting both hands in your lap. "Why are you in such a bad mood? How did the meeting go with Tsuna-san this morning?" 

 

"Fine," he answered shortly. Hibird, having been nestled in Hibari's hair, fluffed up before flying to you, landing in your cupped hands, hopping about and chirping your name in excitement. 

Using one finger, you lightly petted Hibird's head. "Then it has something to do with why so many of your bruised men are wandering around inside." Hibari's scowl deepened and he refused to look at you, steel-colored eyes glaring at the floor. Yep, you were right. Time to put those mediator skills to work. "I'm going to make some tea if you'd like some." 

He watched you stand with a suspicious stare as Hibird flew back over to him, landing on his shoulder, but was silent. 

You were nearly to the door before he said your name. You stopped and turned to look back at him, only to find him now standing with his tonfa out. Oh no, he didn't-

"Fight me." 

\- he did. 

"Fighting" was really more like "sparring" for the two of you. He, of course, liked fighting anything and you were more of a peaceful type because of your upbringing and karate discipline thanks to your father. It was like Hibari had a fetish with fighting you, to see how long you could hold out against him. Maybe it was his way of making sure you weren't going soft or some other nonsense. You were capable and you knew it. Your father's particular karate training for women focused on armed assailants and just about every man in this mafia business was armed. 

You should have seen it coming. His beaten and bruised men were your first glaringly obvious clue. This had happened before - during severe weather when everyone was forced into shelter and unable to leave. Hibari disliked crowding and he took it out on everyone when they couldn't get out of his space. 

Then it occured to you - the reason for all of this. "We're trapped in here because that snowstorm finally moved in, aren't we." 

Hibari merely smirked.


	14. Fireplace (TYL! Dino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates have been tough because my schedule's free time has been eaten by Person 5 (I LOVE that game).
> 
> I spell Dino's last name based on the scanlated version of KHR, not the official, so yes, I know it should be "Chiavarone" or something similar.

Walking through the front door of his home was certainly a Godsend. Between the length of hours he had been awake and the cold weather, he was drained. 

Pushing a hand through his blond hair and mussing it further, he nodded to the younger man holding the door open. "Thank you." 

The man nodded in return, stepping inside and closing the door. "Of course, Boss." 

He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to midnight. Had the meeting between the Vongola and its ally families gone on that late? It was no wonder Tsuna dismissed them for the night. "Has my darling gone to bed?" 

"No, sir. She's still awake." 

_Hmm..._ He had told you there was no need to wait for him - meetings such as the one today lasted several hours, which you knew, having sat through more than one. "Thank you again," he clasped the man's shoulder. "Be safe tonight." 

The man straightened his posture further to show he took his boss' words very seriously. "Yes, Boss." 

"The party at Tsuna's is tomorrow evening if I remember correctly, isn't it, Romario?" The tired Cavallone boss climbed the stairs at a sedate pace, making his way to his bedroom. 

"Yes," the older man with graying hair following answered. "Formal evening wear is required and guests are welcome. Arrivals may be as early as 4 p.m." 

He nodded. Good. It had been some time since you had seen Tsuna and the others and you would be excited to go. He rubbed at the crick in his neck while walking down the hallway that led to your shared bedroom. One of the doors that led inside to it was open (nothing unusual) but he slowed upon seeing how the room beyond was dark. It was odd. You always kept a light on at night if he was gone. 

"What is it?" Romario picked up on his unease instantly.

"She's not in our room." He was frowning, thinking of all of the bad possibilities that could have happened while he was gone. 

"Where else would she be if she wasn't there?" 

Romario's words made him remember instantly and he started back down the hall in the opposite direction. "I know where. You get some rest, it's late. I'll go myself." 

"Are you-" Romario stopped when his boss grinned over his shoulder. 

"Yes, she's just in the library. Please send someone to put out the fireplace in there and get some rest, Romario. You've done more than enough." 

The older man only sighed and shook his head fondly as the 32-year-old Cavallone boss hurried off to find his sweetheart in the house's library. He had really come a long way and had done a lot of growing. 

He found the door to the library open just a crack, the light from within visible and noticeably warmer air hovering around the doorway. He pushed the door open quietly, peering around it to try spotting you before you noticed he was home. The few chairs were vacant, but the decorative pillows were missing from them, which meant... yeah, there were the pillows piled in front of the fireplace with you nestled in them, wearing a night dress and robe, and a blanket and book in your lap.

Of course he would find you in your favorite reading spot. 

Asleep. 

With a fond smile, he tiptoed over and gingerly slid the book from your lap. The firelight reflected off of your engagement ring with the movement of the book beneath your hands and his stare moved from the glittering diamond ring to your sleeping face. He was lucky to have you, to be marrying you... no. He was lucky you would have him and he knew it. 

He was setting the book down on a nearby table when heard you stirring, a sleepy sound escaping you, and was kneeling at your left side in three quick steps, taking your hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on your fingernails. 

"Dino...?" You slid your hand further into his, pulling him closer while rubbing your eyes with your right hand. Still drowsy, you smiled, "You're home..." and he leaned in to softly kiss your lips to confirm it, as if the kiss to your hand hadn't. 

"You didn't need to stay up for me," he scolded you gently. 

The faint blush that pinked your cheeks told him you'd been trying anyway. "But, I-" 

He tried to hide his smile. Your embarrassment was so cute. "What?" 

"I couldn't sleep knowing you would be home soon." 

He kissed you again, smiling when he pulled away. "Yet you did anyway, _amore_." You pushed his shoulder lightly, pouting at the gentle tease. His hand continued to hold yours as he stood. "As enjoyable as your favorite reading spot may be, I believe our bed is much more comfortable for sleeping. Shall we go, my darling?" He motioned with his other hand to the door leading to the hallway. 

"I suppose if it's the handsome and charming Dino Cavallone asking, I can't say no," you smiled, escaping from the sea of pillows and the blanket with his help. 

His free hand was at your back to steady you when you swayed slightly and he turned in a slow circle, spinning you with him. "I'm claiming a waltz with you tomorrow before other men ask for dances with you, _amore_." 

"Tomorrow?" You questioned him as he led you out into the hall and toward the bedroom. 

His smile was secretive. "I expect Vongola Decimo will want at least one dance with you." 

"Tsuna?" you gasped, looking to him with excitement in your tired eyes. 

"Mm," he nodded, following you into the bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind himself. 

Your hands cupped his face when he turned back and your lips softly met his again. "You're spoiling me, Dino." 

He laughed, one arm curling around your back. "Am I?" 

"Yes," you answered, loosening his tie further and sliding it from his neck. You tossed it aside before moving your hands inside his jacket and over his shoulders to remove that too. 

"You spoil me as well," he told you, helping you take off his suit jacket. "To bed with us, _amore_ ," he watched your fingers deftly unbutton his white dress shirt and there was the tiniest shiver as your skin brushed his, "we have a long day ahead." 

"We do," you agreed, stepping back and walking over to the bed. After hanging up your robe, you moved beneath the covers, getting comfortable as he stood near the door simply watching you. "Dino, hurry~ the bed is cold!" You shivered in an exaggerated way. 

"As you wish, _amore_." He kicked off his shoes and discarded his pants and shirt as he approached, joining you under the covers in bed. 

You were against his side immediately, your warmth a welcome change from the cold sheets. "You're right," you murmured sleepily. "This is much more comfortable."


	15. Still (TYL!Xanxus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://color.wikia.com/wiki/Latte

Xanxus was _pissed_. 

After Belphegor's twin and said twin's manservant destroyed the Varia Headquarters, the Varia was forced to stay in the Vongola Castle while their headquarters was being rebuilt. It was all your fucking fault for accepting Sawada Tsunayoshi's _gracious_ offer in the first place. Xanxus' furious steps increased as he stomped toward your room. 

Just who the fuck did you think you were, accepting something like that? You weren't going to get out of this unscathed, he'd be damn sure of it. 

The door to your room was open just a crack and he roughly pushed it open. Silence followed. Plush rugs and carpet, bed, coffee and side tables, couch. The fanciful decor remained motionless as always. Xanxus glared about, as if the furniture would talk and give away your location. 

He moved further into the room, intent on trashing it and leaving you to clean up the mess, but stopped when he caught sight of your form on the couch. You lay inert on your side across the lavish crimson cushions. It looked as if you weren't breathing. 

Like hell you were dead, he reassured himself. 

Xanxus went over, the papers scattered across the coffee table fluttering with his movement, and stood over you, staring hard at the tiny movement of your chest as you breathed shallowly, the small part of your pink lips as you exhaled, and the calm, serene expression of your sleeping face. One of your practical heels dangled from your toes, your black skirt hiked high on your thighs, and your once crisp latte-colored blouse completely wrinkled. 

Then he caught sight of the unopened tequila bottle on the side table. 

As if that alone would soothe his temper. 

He went back to the door, flinging it closed with a loud _slam_ that made you bolt upright, your one heel finally falling to the floor. You shrank back against the couch when you caught sight of him, quickly looking down at the carpet and frantically smoothing your skirt back down to your knees. 

Xanxus glared down at you as he walked back over, kicking the coffee table to your left and against the wall. Your cheeks grew hot when his stare slid down your neck to where your blouse had a couple of extra buttons undone, revealing more of your breasts than usual. Your fingers flew to the buttons, fumbling to regain some modesty in his presence ~~though it wasn't as if he hadn't seen you naked~~. 

"Don't bother with that." Your hands stopped moving and you stared up at him, fear and curiosity in your eyes. "Stand up." 

You did as he ordered, slipping off your other heel and standing before him, not daring to look higher than his chin. You couldn't tell how angry he was - or what kind of punishment you'd get.

His hand tangled in your hair, tugging harshly to tilt your head back and push you against his chest. The rage was there, simmering dangerously as he stared back at you with those fierce crimson eyes. Anything you did that involved Tsuna royally pissed Xanxus off - that hadn't changed since you first met him. You respected and admired Vongola Decimo yet time and time again you proved your loyalty to Xanxus by staying and putting up with his shit. 

Your eyes closed as he leaned in, lips almost touching yours as he spoke, "You're in the Varia. You answer to no one but me." His fingers tightened in your hair, tilting your head further as his lips slid across your cheek and jaw down to your neck. "You need to be put in your place again." 

His other hand working at the zipper on your skirt told you exactly how you'd be _put in your place_.


	16. Shiver (Giotto/Vongola Primo)

Your gaze swept over the beautifully landscaped garden from the second story balcony of the large house, your breath forming fleeting white clouds in the bitterly cold air. It was much more preferable to be out here than in that stuffy party. G would have a fit that you were out here avoiding it when you should be in there helping to (inconspicuously) guard Giotto. 

Your ridiculously expensive but very lovely gown made you feel overdressed and awkward and it was so constricting - you longed for simpler clothing like your pants and shirt. You weren't a noble woman like Elena or a woman of any social importance, but Giotto had been relentlessly insistent you come to this gathering with them. In the end, he had conceded to letting you bring your knives because that was the only way he was getting you to attend. 

No one would suspect a woman to be carrying hidden weapons, after all. 

You pulled your shawl tighter around yourself, hoping to stave off the cold so you wouldn't have to go back inside. You remembered hating winter when you lived on the streets. Any shelter was crammed with other homeless people, food was harder than usual to steal, and the weather was freezing - especially when it rained. You were truly grateful Giotto had given you a place to belong, to be a part of his family. You who had once been a homeless orphan caught stealing food from their house. 

The twisting of a doorknob made you turn just as Giotto was stepping out onto the balcony. His hair looked as if it were spun from gold in the light and his orange eyes glowed in the shadow of his face. He was handsome as always, dressed more than appropriately in a dark gray suit with a sky blue shirt, and looked downright princely wearing his cloak. 

"Here you are. I should have known you'd be hiding." 

You met Giotto's small smile with a flat look and turned back to staring at the sky. "You didn't need to search for me, Boss." 

"It was either myself or G." 

You had a good idea of what G would be saying if he were in Giotto's place. "I am grateful it's you, but you should go back inside." 

The balcony door clicked shut before Giotto stood next to you on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring upward at the sky like you. "You shouldn't be by yourself. It's especially unsafe for a woman." 

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." 

"I didn't say you were incapable." Giotto was smiling again as he saw the flat stare you were giving him. "I know it's quite the opposite." 

Your cheeks became hot. Still he teased you about fending off both him and G to escape after they caught you stealing. "Must you remind me of that? I believe G's pride is still sore after all this time." 

Giotto laughed quietly. "You defeated the two of us easily. I was quite impressed." 

"I surprised both of you, that's the only reason I got away." You waved off his compliment. "Either of you could have beaten me." 

"Hmmm," he mused. "Perhaps, but I don't wish to test your theory." 

"Is the Vongola Boss admitting he could possibly be outmatched by a woman?" It was your turn to tease. 

"Not just any woman," Giotto corrected you. "Back then, you were only trying to help others. Even now, that hasn't changed about you." 

Your flushed cheeks darkened. Of course he would know about you going to help orphaned or homeless children in secret - there was nothing that Giotto couldn't know about the Vongola members close to him. "You're the best example of that, Boss." 

"I wasn't without help." He was smiling at you again, but noticed how tightly your shawl was wrapped around you. He could see the tremors of your arms even in the poor light. "You're cold?" He questioned, standing straight and reaching for your shoulder with one hand while motioning to the balcony doors. "You've been out here too long, let's go inside." 

You shook your head, turning your attention back to the garden and the stars. "I'm fine. You should go inside, Boss. I want to stay out here a little longer." 

"It's too cold to be out here without your coat," Giotto protested. 

"I'll be inside soon. You don't need to worry." 

"Wear this until then." Something warm settled over your shoulders and Giotto fastened his cloak to be sure it didn't fall. 

"But-"

He brazenly pressed a chaste kiss on your lips to silence you. "Bring it back to me once you come inside." He chuckled at the sight of your wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and slightly parted lips before going back into the ballroom.


	17. Holiday (20-year-old Tsuna)

Someone's fist was pounding on your bedroom door for barely a moment before it was thrown open. "Tsuna! [Name]! Wake up!" The loud voice was accompanied by someone jumping on your bed. Your shoulder was shaken hard. "Wake up!" 

"Lambo?" You murmured, rubbing your eye. 

Beside you, Tsuna sat up, his hair sticking out wildly in all directions. "What's going on?" 

"Santa was here!" The 10-year-old exclaimed, bouncing on the mattress. "We want to open our presents!" 

"We?" You and Tsuna looked to the doorway where I-pin and Fuuta sheepishly stood. 

"Hey!!" Gokudera growled from behind the kids, wearing pajama pants and a muscle shirt as well as a fierce expression. "What do you think you're doing waking the Tenth up this early!" 

A glance at the clock confirmed it was just after 3 a.m. 

"It's all right, Gokudera," Tsuna soothed. "They're excited. It's Christmas, after all." 

"What's all the noise?" Yamamoto now poked his head in, clad only in long shorts and a T-shirt. 

"Santa was here!" Lambo exclaimed again. 

"Really?" The swordsman blinked. 

"Yeah!" Lambo tugged your hand. "Let's go, let's go! We gotta open our presents!" 

"Okay, okay," you covered your yawn with one hand as the excited boy nearly pulled you from bed. 

"What's going on?" Kyoko's sleepy voice called from the door behind where the others were gathered. "Why is everyone up?" She, Haru, Ryohei, Bianchi, and Reborn were now up and had joined the pajama-clad group. 

"Lambo says Santa was here," Yamamoto answered. 

"We were just on our way to open presents that he left," Tsuna supplied, offering your robe to you and pulling on his afterward. "Since everyone's up, we may as well all go." 

Lambo dragged you out by the hand with I-pin at his side followed by Fuuta, Tsuna, and the others. 

"Pops and I never did anything for Christmas before... How is it celebrated in Italy?" Yamamoto wondered aloud. 

"Christians celebrate Christmas by going all out since it's a religious holiday," Reborn informed. "It's usual to attend midnight mass at church on Christmas Eve. Presents are left under a Christmas tree and opened on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day depending on the region." 

"Wow, midnight?" Yamamoto grinned, then had a thought. "But we don't have Christmas tree..." 

"This way, this way!" Lambo urged all of the sleepy adults to hurry, bouncing as he led you along. "Look!" He proclaimed as all of you rounded the corner to the brightly-lit den area. 

Placed in one corner of the room was a large Christmas tree, the star topper nearly brushing the ceiling. The lights adorning the tree were plain, but they illuminated the silver, gold, and white decorations packed onto the tree. A veritable small mountain of brightly-wrapped presents were stuffed beneath and around the tree, waiting to be opened. 

While surprised, the group moved into the living room, marveling at the tree in their own way while the three youngest went straight for the presents and began dividing them up by the receiver. 

"Do you like it?" Tsuna murmured, standing beside you in the doorway and observing as you gaped. 

"You did all of this," you concluded. 

"Me?" He pointed to his innocent expression. 

"Yes, you." You cut him a glance from the corner of your eye. "When did you plan it?" 

"It's part of my Christmas gift to you. And you haven't answered my question," he informed you with a little smile. 

"Don't be so smug," you hit his arm lightly. "You surprised us all. I love it." 

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta called, "can we open our presents now?" 

"Yes, go for it," he nodded. While the three tore into their presents with glee, Tsuna took your elbow and led you over to where your presents were neatly stacked. "Everyone else should, too." Ignoring your suspicious stare, he motioned for you to sit and claimed the space next to you. 

An elated cry from Lambo pulled your attention to the three youngest of the group. The first gift Lambo opened was from the Bovino family - a care package from Italy that included olive oil, pasta, and a bag of grape flavored candy among the various explosives and even more rounds for the 10-year bazooka. I-pin was showing off a present from her master (a book of some kind - the characters on it were Chinese) to the other girls and Fuuta had already opened the cover of a book he'd been gifted, eagerly reading the pages. 

The other adults were also exclaiming over their presents in happy surprise as you and your boyfriend watched with smiles. 

Tsuna's knee nudged yours. "You should open this." He deposited a small bag of your favorite color fluffed up with white tissue paper into your lap. It hadn't been with your other presents that were under the tree. 

"It seems like this day is going to be a day of surprises." Tsuna smiled sheepishly at your suspicious musing, but reached over to take your hand as your other delved into the bag, searching through the tissue paper for whatever was inside. 

Your fingers closed around a box - some type of jewelry box, judging by the way it fit easily into your hand. The bag fell to the floor as you pulled your hand out of it and examined the box. It was black and plain, designed to give no indication of what was inside. One hand still clasped in Tsuna's, you maneuvered the box into your lap and tried opening it. 

"What is this?" You glanced over at him while opening it, more interested in why he was giving you jewelry again when you had more than you could possibly wear. 

Tsuna's lips curved in a small smile that wavered slightly and his cheeks flushed the tiniest bit pink. Your joined hands trembled slightly as the hinge on the box creaked and you looked down at your lap. 

"Oh!" You had never been on your feet faster than now and nearly dropped the box in your hurry. 

The room went silent at your startled cry, everyone focused on you, but your eyes were fixed on Tsuna's. 

Still sitting, he kept his grasp on your hand and held your stare. "Will you marry me?" 

You didn't care that tears were so suddenly burning your eyes or that everyone in the room was staring at you and Tsuna in shocked and anticipated silence. "Yes," you answered immediately, pulling him to stand. His lips were then pressed to yours in a kiss filled with joy and relief as the rest of the family called congratulations with Gokudera and the older Sasagawa's voices being loudest. 

Waking up at 3 a.m. was absolutely worth it.

You got the best present ever.


	18. Freezing Feet (TYL!Gokudera)

Gokudera was shuffling about the kitchen, double checking the windows and doors as he always did while you waited for him to come to bed. After that one attempt on your life a few years ago, you had stopped protesting about his ritualistic lock checking since it had given you enough warning to barricade yourself in the bathroom and call him for help. You had even adopted the habit in his absence, something he liked to tease you about whenever he left, the jerk. 

At least he hadn't let Uri out again. That always resulted in chaos and neither of you got to sleep when you wanted because you were chasing around his box animal. 

Snuggling deeper under the covers, you sighed as the sheets warmed to your body heat. No doubt Gokudera would be trying to steal into your side of the bed in not too long, not wanting to climb into his cold side. Usually you didn't mind too much - Gokudera was very... _convincing_. 

The flick of the light switch in the hall left the apartment in complete darkness. Gokudera's figure came into the bedroom and you heard the rustling of his shirt and pants as he undressed. The covers on your side of the bed were lifted before he nudged you with his knee to move over and make room for him. 

"Hayato," you whined, still scooting over to let him in bed. 

His arm draped over your waist, pulling you back against him as he settled in your spot. Gentle kisses trailed across your shoulder to your neck. "Better?" 

"Mm." You relaxed against the heat of his body, enjoying the affection. 

Gokudera nipped your earlobe, causing a sigh to escape you. You shifted to lie on your back, one hand finding his shoulder and following it up to weave your fingers through his hair. His lips met yours in an open mouth kiss, his hand sliding up your stomach to cup one of your breasts as his knee slipped between your legs. Your other hand trailed down his chest with a light touch, making his muscles twitch. He groaned into your mouth, squeezing your breast harder, and pushed his knee higher between your thighs. 

The biting cold of something touching your calf had you pushing at his chest hard enough to send him toppling backward over the edge of the bed and dragging you with him since he had grabbed you out of reflex. The bed was relatively low to the ground so you didn't fall far but it didn't make it less painful. 

"Why the hell did you push me off?" Gokudera grouched while both of you struggled to sit up on the floor. 

"Something cold was touching my leg!" You defended. 

Scoffing, he reached up and swept his arm over the covers. "There's nothing there." 

"Then it was one of your feet." 

"Why does it have to be mine?!" 

"Because I know I'm wearing socks and unless there was another person with cold feet in our bed, it's one of your feet." You shoved his shoulder when you felt the icy sensation on your leg again. "Would you put some socks on?!" 

You swallowed hard when Gokudera's fingers found your knee and smoothed over your skin as you felt him lean forward in the darkness, lips close enough to touch yours. "By the time I'm done with you, the last thing you'll be thinking about is a pair of damn socks."


	19. Frost (TYL!Yamamoto)

You snuggled up to Yamamoto as he climbed into bed, sighing happily when one of his arms draped over your shoulders. 

"It's pretty cold out there," he murmured, resting his chin on your head. 

"Really?" 

Idly, his hand smoothly slid up and down your back. "Yep! There's frost on the windows already. Hard to believe spring is supposed to be only a couple weeks away." 

"I remember when you would wait so impatiently all winter for spring to come again just so you could get back on the field. You were so cute then," you gushed. 

"I'm not cute now?" 

You slid one hand from his chest up to his cheek, tilting your head up as if you could see him in the darkness of the bedroom. "Of course you are, don't be silly." 

You felt his lips curve into that boyish smile. "Right. Sorry." 

Adorable as you knew it was, you knew something was off. "Were you just fishing for a compliment?" 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you." 

"Nope." 

"Takeshi-" He tried to interrupt you with a quick kiss and got your nose instead of your lips. "-I'll always think you're cute," you kept going, "but now that we're older, you're more handsome than cute." 

"Really?" 

You pinched his earlobe between your thumb and index finger as a warning to stop goading compliments out of you. "Really." 

He kissed you again as an apology (getting your lips this time) and the two of you settled once more. 

There was only a beat of silence before, "Takeshi, when did you stop waiting for the spring to come?"

"Hmm..." You waited as Yamamoto thought over his answer. "Once all of the Vongola stuff got really intense. I had to learn kendo and train. I wanted to be strong to help Tsuna. He's my friend and helped me out so it's only right that I help him." 

Your heart twinged. Never had you thought Yamamoto would contemplate suicide until he had confessed about the incident in middle school that led to him befriending Tsuna. 

His arm tightened around you, pulling you further against him, and he pressed a kiss to your hair. "Meeting you was part of it too. During the winter, I saw you a lot more because there was no practice." 

"And it only took you 3 years to figure out you liked me," you teased, yelping and squirming when he purposely tickled you. 

"I learned a lot after I met Tsuna and we got involved with the Vongola," Yamamoto went on after you had calmed, "especially that there's always one thing more important than baseball." 

"What's that?" 

Yamamoto's hand found yours and toyed with the engagement ring on your finger. "Family."


	20. Quiet (TYL!Hibari)

The only noise in the room was the soft sound made by the steaming teacup you placed on the table to the right of Hibari's arm. He was boredly staring at the report before him, Hibird nestled comfortably in his hair. The only reason his stare was so dull was because of the report. He would much rather be taking a nap, you knew. 

As if to prove you right, he covered what appeared to be a rather fierce yawn with his hand. 

You hid your smile by turning away and sitting in your previous spot, picking up the novel you'd been reading before going to make tea. The soft slurp of the warm drink that followed soon after was his way of showing his appreciation for your thoughtfulness. Hibari was having a very good day - Tsuna and the other guardians hadn't bothered him once, none of the kids from the past had shown up, and he'd gotten to beat up some noisy teenagers trying to graffiti his beloved Namimori. 

"Oh," you breathed, resting a hand on your large tummy. 

"What is it?" Hibari's voice startled you. 

"He's being lively again." You smiled at him. 

He stared at you for a moment. "Come here," he ordered. 

You did as told, kneeling next to him. Atop Hibari's head, Hibird ruffled his feathers before hopping over onto your head and chirping lowly. Hibari reached out one hand to rest on your stomach, feeling your unborn son moving rather restlessly. The touch of his father's hand seemed to soothe him and his movements relaxed. 

"Hm." Hibari rubbed his thumb slightly. 

Gently, you touched his hand on your stomach. "Every time," you marveled at his effect on the baby. 

Hibari's other hand brushed across your cheek before sliding into your hair as he leaned in to press his lips against yours. 

There was a loud slam from somewhere near the entrance of the base. "HIBARI!!" Sasagawa Ryohei's yell shattered the moment.


End file.
